


The fic where Cas randomly makes Dean orgasm

by I_really_love_nutella



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I got bored, M/M, for my boo, from tumblr, idk - Freeform, izzy - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5683495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_really_love_nutella/pseuds/I_really_love_nutella





	The fic where Cas randomly makes Dean orgasm

“Dean!!!” There was pounding on the motel door, “Let me in!” I leaned over and woke the sleeping angel beside me.  
“Cas, baby, you gotta go.” Cas looked at me with sad oceanic eyes. “Sammy’s here.” Cas nodded and teleported. “Dammit Sam give me a second,” the pounding stopped and I fumbled with my jeans. I finally opened the door fully dressed to find my moose of a brother sitting against it on his phone. He tumbled into my room. “What are you doing?” I said glancing into the empty hallway.  
“Jeez Dean, A warning would’ve been nice. Anyways I found us a case in Lovettsville Virginia. Two teenagers and their nanny went into an abandoned house while their mom waited in the car. The mom says that she heard screams and the younger daughter came running out alone, She said that a woman with purple eyes and tribal tattoos came out of the bedroom and in a flash of light her sister and nanny were gone.”  
“Alright sounds good. I’ll call Cas” I called out to him Cas, Sam found a case, sounds like something we could use your help on. I love you.  
“Hello Dean, Sam,” the rustling of wings instantly comforted me. Sam filled him in on the case while I admired his toned body. Under that suit and trench coat, I knew that man was ripped. He had the most amazing hip bones and his biceps are to die for.  
“Dean, close your mouth before you get flies in it,” Sam said, following my gaze. He cleared his throat and I turned my attention towards him. Why is my head in my hand? I felt a warmth pooling in the base of my stomach, oh no.  
“Excuse me guys,” I all but sprinted out of the room. Locking myself in my bathroom, I practically ripped off my jeans. When the fuck did I get a boner? Why am I cumming? What the hell is going on? So many questions ran through my head until my head was filled with nothing but bliss. I moaned and pumped my way through my spontaneous orgasm. That was fucking jacked up…heh…dammit dean, control yourself.  
“You okay Dean??” I walked back into Sam’s kitchen and he was all over me. “Are you okay?”  
“Yeah, I just really had to, uh, take a piss,” “Mhm okay, so anyways we’re leaving soon. So pack up.” Sam patted me on the shoulder as I left.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We had been on the road for hours and I was fucking starving. I want some god damn pie, OH LOOK! A DINER! I pulled into the parking lot. Babe, we stopped at a diner in Lititz Pennsylvania and w-  
“Hello Dean, Sam” Motherfucker, I was still talking  
“Hey Cas, have you checked it out yet?” Sam inquired about the case. Cas looked straight at me.  
“Yes I did.” He winked at me while Sam ordered. I ordered a bacon cheeseburger with a coke and slice of apple pie. I’d rather have a slice of Cas pie I started choking on my coke Goddamn dirty mind. Sam shot me a concerned look but continued talking about the case with Cas.  
“Dean, this sounds like a Djinn,” Sam turned towards me. “The only thing I don’t understand is the eyes. Why would they be purple?”  
“You’re the smart one Sammy,” I shoved a fry in my mouth. Sam checked his phone and Cas stared curiously at me. I sucked the salt off my fingers, one by one. I felt the heat pooling in my stomach again what the fuck???? ” Gotta pee,” I sprinted to the bathroom and locked the door. My pants came off and I started doing the same thing as before.  
“Dean,” A deep husky voice whispered in my ear. My knees buckled and Cas held me up. He flipped me over and pinned me against the wall with my legs hooked around his toned waist. He slowly stroked my aching member. I bucked my hips, ”Faster,” I grunted. “I-I’m g-gonna-“I moaned deeply. I came with Castiel’s tongue in my mouth.  
“You really shouldn’t tease me, Dean,” and with that he was back at the booth. What the fuck was that all about… wait… “You shouldn’t tease me”… THAT BASTARD IS SOMEHOW DOING THIS!  
After splashing water on my face and putting my clothes back on, I headed out to get Sam. “Let’s go Sam. I’d like to get there in time to check it out before dark.”  
“Okay?” He got up and Cas left.  
_________________________________________________________________________________ CAS, GET YOUR FEATHERY ASS TO MY ROOM NOW  
“Hello Dean.”  
“Don’t fucking ‘hello dean’ me. How the fuck were you doing that?”  
“Doing what baby” Cas grinned and I felt a hot tub in my stomach again.  
“THIS,” I moaned/yelled.  
“A punishment was needed for kicking me out of bed this morning” He nibbled my ear.  
“But why in front of Sam? And we agreed that he won’t know,” I whined, my frustration melting away with my self-control. Cas slowly took off my pants and when he came up for my shirt, I pulled him in for a bruising kiss. I unbuttoned his shirt, and exposed his abdomen. Sucking on his hip bones, I pulled his pants and boxers down. I moved from sucking his sharp hips to swirling my tongue around his member. Castiel groaned and wrapped his slender fingers in my hair. I pulled off and shoved him onto the cheap motel bed, climbing over him. He quickly flipped us around and shoved his lean fingers into my mouth. I sucked eagerly, he pulled his fingers out of my mouth and started to stretch me out. Adding a third finger, He produced a bottle of lube and a condom in the other hand. I took the condom from him with lust ridden eyes.  
“I want to feel you baby,” My voice was huskier than ever, Cas nodded and slicked up his cock. He slid in and started slow.  
“More, Cas, Faster, Please” I pleaded. Cas worked up to pounding into me at breakneck speed.  
“Dean, I’m-“He bottomed out and I could feel the seemingly freezing liquid fill me up. At that, I came screaming his name.  
“Baby?” I asked after he rolled off me.  
“Yes?”  
“We could tell Sam if you wanted.” Seeing his happy blue eyes looking at me was enough to convince me, this man would be my forever.


End file.
